charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Kilpatrick
Patrick Kilpatrick portrays Death in the Season 2 episode Apocalypse, Not. Biography As rugged as he is genteel, the six-foot two-inch 220-lb Patrick Kilpatrick has been one of the finest screen/television character actors and villains of his generation, playing against a spectrum of Hollywood's leading action heroes, while occasionally delivering the redemptive, even sensitively challenged, hard-edged heroic role. After nearly dying in a car crash as a teenager, he instead rehabilitated to largely do his own stunts in 100+ films and TV projects. His action film appearances span a multitude of genres and embrace an international Who's Who of leading men: Replacement Killers against Chow Yun Fat; Arnold Schwarzenegger and James Caan in Eraser, Last Man Standing opposite Bruce Willis, Under Siege II opposite Segal, Presidio opposite Sean Connery and Mark Harmon, two award-winning and highly rated original cable westerns opposite Tom Selleck—Last Stand at Saber River and Crossfire trail, one western opposite Sam Elliott and Kate Capshaw—HBO's Premiere Films adaptation of Louis L' Amour's The Quick and the Dead, and the ever-popular action mainstay Death Warrant opposite Jean-Claude Van Damme, as The Sandman. He has even done battle with the largest mammal on earth in Free Willy III. The versatile Kilpatrick has played leads in everything from "American Playhouse" to a film debut in Nick Roeg's masterwork "Insignificance", to Shakespeare's "Anthony and Cleopatra" at Los Angeles Theater Center in the hands of Academy Award-winning director Tony Richardson. His resume embraces reoccurring roles on such hit television shows as "Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman" and "Tour of Duty", "Dark Angel", Stephen King's popular miniseries "The Stand", HBO's "ARLI$$" and many, many more. It was his work on James Cameron's "Dark Angel" that led Spielberg to seek him out for "Minority Report". In one year and half whirlwind period, he did five major studio films, two independents and 27 television guest star spots on 18 different shows. The pace continues to the present with appearances on "Boomtown", "Las Vegas", "Blind Justice," "CSI-Las Vegas", "24" as Secret Service Agent Dale Spaulding -- "the man who 'killed' Jack Bauer", and hit shows "Criminal Minds" and James Wood's "Shark". Kilpatrick, president and CEO of Uncommon Dialogue Films, Inc. (UDF), is the writer/producer/director of the upcoming film "Vain Attempt." In addition to "Vain Attempt" UDF has a dynamic slate of arresting movies including "Naked Warriors" set in the Pacific in 1943, "Lady Pirates", "The End of the Onslaught" set in WWII Germany and "Nine Heroes in the Rape of Nanking" set in 1937 China, plus two documentaries and a television series "Natural Laws" concerning US Fish and Wildlife Special Agents amidst global threat of illegal wildlife traffic and ecological calamity. He travels the world organizing film, ecological business development and acting. UDF recently hosted the Entertainment Conservation Summit in northern California - first time assemblage of Hollywood heavyweights and representatives of global outdoor sports and ecological groups. The UDF series "Natural Laws" was presented there. Currently single, he is the father of two sons, Ben and Sam. His interests range from politics to fashion, veteran's affairs to solar/wind energy application, gun ownership to Gandhi. He recently traveled to Afghanistan, the United Arab Emirates and Kyrgyzstan with the USO entertaining troops as part of the Henry Rollins/Patrick Kilpatrick South West Asia Tour and is active with the Coalition to Salute Americas' Heroes, Brookes Army Medical Center (San Antonio, Tx.) and California Paralyzed Veterans. Patrick, trained as an actor by Navy Seals and the LAPD, is a member of the Sons of The American Revolution with ancestors dating from 1640's colonies. His father received the Silver Star at Okinawa as an Underwater Demolition Team member, the World War II precursor to the Navy Seals—the inspiration for "Naked Warriors". He has a strong appreciation of linguistics and global ecological development, has been known to utilize dialects while acting and has been a gastronome of organic, elegant food and beverage for 35 years. Films coming up -- "Already Dead" with Christopher Plummer and Ron Elldard, and "Parasomnia" directed by House On Haunted Hill and Fear.com director Bill Malone. Career *Tour of Duty *Class of 1999 *Showdown *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *Greyhounds *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman *ER *Charmed *JAG *Angel *Dragnet *24 *Chuck *No Warning External links * * Lastname, Firstname Category:Guest Stars Category:Out of Universe